


No Puppet

by ShadaStone



Category: Fallen Hero - Fandom, Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadaStone/pseuds/ShadaStone
Summary: When  you don’t have a mouthpiece that mean you need to do things in person. Lucky for Shada never showed her face to anyone not even to the ones she almost called friends.P.S this is more a SidestepxDr.Mortum
Relationships: Dr.Mortum/Sidestep, fallen - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	No Puppet

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to make this longer as the story continues.
> 
> Some of the scenes are almost the same as the game.

First meeting  
I sigh looking around Joes, its empty. Good, you hate crowed places. I been here almost two hours, writing on my laptop. Planning where to get the money I need for the suit I want to built, that is if Dr. Mortum accepts. I keep typing away, my back against the wall and leaning against the table, making sure that I can see if someone walks towards me or entering the bar. I take a sip from my drink enjoying the sweet taste. Then the door open an I see Rosie enter, I rise my drink when she sees me “Shada, got a date? I never seen you dress so nicely” she sit in front of me, I close my laptop. I smile at her she help me start connections, I fix my sleeves of my black suit “No but thanks, I’m going to meet the doctor soon. Wanted to look as professional as I can” she nod “I remember you talking about that. Oh before I forget I got the job!” “Nice, good I knew you would get it” after a few drinks she leaves to gambling tables. As I open my laptop again someone come an stand next to my table, I turn to them. I see a woman “Dr. Mortum?” I ask her she nod before she could say anything I was standing extending a hand towards her “I’m glad you decided to hear my offer” she look surprise but as quick as it came its gone “Well when I hear what you wanted me to built, it caught my attention” I smile and signal her to take a sit, as we sit Joe come and give the doctor a drink. I pull out a folder out of my backpack, and pass it to her as she start reading them. I working on my laptop reading about the ranger newest members Lady Argent and Herald. I’m more interested in Argent then anybody else. I reading her routine again “Soon” this make the doctor look up and rise a brow “Sorry thinking out loud” I scratch my head and continue reading and start tracing the scar I have in my face it miss my eye by a hair. One of the many scar that got in the farm. I hear paper hitting paper and look up and see the doctor closing the folder “Well Dr. Mortum, do you accept the job? I know you like a challenge” she take her glasses off and cleans them “That true, but this its not going to be easy, two of the things you need are extremely rare. One of a kind” I smile at her “I know but don’t worry about that, I has my ways” I fold my hand on the table “Then I think we have a deal” she extend a hand to me and I shake it “You don’t know how happy I am right now” she gives me a weird look, a normal humans would hide their emotions but I think its more confusing not hiding them. I grin and get up and grab a few drinks for us.

Delivering Rat-King  
I look at the glass, lost in thought. Thinking how I escaped that hellish place, when I focus again I see the doctor pointing her gun at me, I turn around with my hands up “Tell me, ma cheri. How did you get it? The Special Directive show up, and now you have it?” she glares at me, she standing to close “Well-” before she could say anything I step towards her slapping the gun out hand then a punch her in the face, I grab the gun and point it at her, she crawls backwards towards wall “That hurt, I think I have loose tooth” I shoot the gun and she flinch then she open her eyes when squeak its heard as rat runs away “I don’t really like getting pointed with a gun, my dear doctor” I glare at her “May a point out that you are the one pointing it” she point at it, I take the clip out of the gun and extend a hand to her “Now you see it not very nice, does it?” you smile at her and give the gun back. I like her to much to kill her. I help her to up. “What made you so trigger happy all the sudden?” I ask her “Psychopathor got taken down by the Special Directive, and you have the most important part of his weapon” she points at Rat-king as she brushes the dust off of her clothes “You thought I was a working with them?” I tense up but I don’t let it show “No, I was concerned you where been blackmailed” she look at me “Concern for me? Well that hard to believe, seeing that not 5 minutes go, you held a gun to my head. Makes it a little hard to believe it, if you ask me” I throw the click in the air, catching it and hand it over to her “Well that was clearly a mistake. Can we forget about this little accident?” She smile and I huff and shake my head “You are lucky I like you to much” I grin at her, she look a little surprise at that, grab the cylinder and give it to her. She takes it and pocket it “When can I get my last payment?” I turn to her “I’ll pay the moment I have my suit” she put her hand on her chest “What this ma cheri, don’t you trust me?” I laugh “Musico pago no toca bien” I say to her in spanish “Fine I get it” she sigh disappointed “I’m not stingy, my dear doctor. Unless you get trigger happy again” I tease her, she bows slightly “Again, my apologies” I clap as she perfectly executed it “Can I offer dinner as compensation once our business is done?” I give her a wide smile “Well you took the word right out of my mouth” she smile at that “Well ma cheri, I bid you adieu for today” she leaves and I narrow my eyes at her back, she must have taken the number because her mind is fuzzy, I sigh “Well I can’t blame her, I would do the same” I turn and start walking back home.

Finishing touches  
I blink a few times “Good thing I don’t get car sick, I really hate throw up in your car” I shake my head “It would not be a problem that was my assistant’s car. So it would have been fine” she smile widely “Didn’t know you had an assistance” follow her “I do plan on working for a long time, so I need a little help” I was going to say something but my eyes catch up something from the corner “Its that?” she nod “Yes ma cheri your suit” I grin as I step closer and she start explaining everything “So, do you think? Do you like it?” I was circling it then turn to her “I’m love it” then she start talking about the other upgrade I can install before it done “You really should be careful with this” she say with a frown on her face and I take a step closer to the hologram “Your talking about the nanovores? I help them stop them once I think I can do it again” I say that then I stop an turn to her, her glasses are darker “Is what you say it true you were a hero before?” her hand is in her coat, I rise my hands “That was before, the heartbreak fiasco. I thought that Charger and Steel where my teammates hell friends, but in the end they abandon me, sold me to a place worse then hell” I growl the last word “And now I want revenge. To show them that I’m not something you can get rid off so easy” I voice goes cold and deadly. I can hear her foot step coming closer, she then stand next to me “Shall we continue?” I nod, letting I sigh in relief that she didn’t try to kill me “What would you like to add?” I stop to think for a moment “Strength and speed, if its not to much to ask” I tell her and she nod “Any changes on the theme?” I shake my head “No, I want it to look as terrifying, I want them to fear me” she finishes adding that before shutting of the holographic “I’m glad that everything its to your liking” “It is, but I feel like something is missing but I don’t know what?” I look back where my suit was projected “I think it would be a cape” she said, I look at her expect her to be joking but after a few minutes I see she is serious “Really?” she brings the suit up again adding the cape “Yeah its goes well with the theme you picked” she look like a child as she explain it to me, making me smile “I didn’t know you were so fond of capes” I tease her, she clear her cough “I’m not” and I rise a brow “Alright I am” I laugh “I would like the cape” Dr. Mortum look very pleased with herself “Question do you have your own cape?” ask her “No. Ma cheri, capes are for hero and villains, and I’m a scientist so I wear coats” I rise a brow at that “I heard you were a villain first before starting working as a mad scientist” I point out and she look surprise “Someone did their homework?” I walk to her and stand next to her “I did before hiring you” I turn to her “I would not just give any one how said they could do it, I wanted the best” I frown and she sees it “What wrong?” she ask and I sigh “I feel sad, that this collaboration is ending soon” she turn off the holograph again “Well, I just because I finish project doesn’t mean we cant see each other again” I smile at that “True, then I’ll be waiting” she put her tablet down “Care for a drink, consider it a rehearsal for the real deal?” she ask, I lean against the table “Business or pleasure?” I ask her, Dr. Mortum grin “Why not both?” I grin at that “Then, yes. I’d love to” she grab the blindfold again “Perfect, but I need put this on again, you understand” I lean down so its easier for her “More then you think” 

An invitation  
When I finish signing papers that Dr.Mortum wanted I sit down, and start fidgeting and the doctor notice this “Its everything okey?” I take a deep breath and straighten my posture “I… I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me to the inauguration of the museum?” she rise a brow at me “I thought you hated the heroes?” I frown remembering Steel and Ortega “I do, that why, I need to go” she lean forwards and fold her hands “And what to do you plan to do there?” I lean back “I was planing to blow it to the heavens, and for that I need to go there first and plant-” she eyes light up in realization “The bombs I made you” I grin “Yes, but that those not mean we cant enjoy the night, I’m hopping to enjoy that night to the fullest” I get up from my chair needing to move “And what your plan? Go in, set the bomb and leave?” I walk to a window “Pretty much, I want to see how it look before it get blow up, and I wanted to see if you wanted to come. I was thinking if you would like to watch how the suit work in action” I’m hoping she say yes “I’m not sticking near there” her eyes narrow her voice cold and face dark, I frown then it hits me “Ah! I wouldn't dream of you been near there, but there is a hotel that has the perfect view to the museum” I start messing with the bottoms of my suit a nervous tick, she rise a brow “Are you asking me out?” I flinch, and start fidgeting where I’m standing “I… mean…no its…Yes” I sag my shoulder in defeat “I have never asked anybody out in my life” she frown at that “That a lie” I turn to her “I really wish it was” I rub my face, remembering the farm “Are you okey?” I shake my head “Not really but let me worry about that” I sit back down “Well my dear doctor what your answer?” I know she would like to see the suit in action and I use that, to lure her “If you can guarantee my safety then yes” I jump to my feet so fast that the room spin, I have a wide grin in my face “Great! You wont regret it!”

The museum  
I fix my suit for the like the hundred times tonight, I not even nervous about the debut. I’m more nervous about this date then anything in else “Will you calm down you look like your going to run away any second” I hear Ace in my earpiece, I glare at him. His security in the entrance “Its easy for you to say you know what dating is I only know of what I see in movies, and we both know that all that is a lie” I smile at group of women passing by “Well if the doctor chicken out you can always use your natural charm to get someone to accompany you” I flip him off “My only charms is that I’m a mystery” he let the group of women inside “Well sis, women like a mystery in their partner” I fix my hair “Leave it alone, your going to mess it up again!” I roll my eyes, he fix it before he left to get to his post. He fixed my hair short hair to look neat but I tend to like it wild “We may look alike but our style are not” I hear him sigh in defeat, I chuckle. A few minutes later a black limo stop and I turn towards it and open the door “Dr. Mortum hope the ride was uneventful” I extend a hand to her to help her out “Its was” she step out and I now can see what she wearing, very fashionable dress and a very expensive pair of glasses, that make me catch my breath. Then I hear a whistle on my earpiece “Well I’ll be damn, and here I thought she was coming on her lab coat” I turn and glare at him, the doctor sees this “What wrong?” I turn to her and smile apologetic “Nothing, its my brother. He been bugging me since I arrive” she look around but sees know one around, I point to my ear “His working security” I offer a arm to her and she take it. When we enter, I tense up as dampener hit and memories comes back “Relax ma cheri” she has small smile on her face, I relax as I take a deep breath “Don’t worry just thinking about the past, but I must say that you look just at home” I rise a brow asking a silent question. Stirring the conversation towards her “Fundraiser, I had to attend so many that it became a second nature” I hum and grab two champagne glass, and offer one to her “Thank you” I looking around then spot something I haven't seen in years, I walk towards it like moth to flame “Ma cheri?” I glare at the exhibit of Sidestep “I was stupid and naive thinking I was going to be safe with them” she look at me, figuring things out “So you where Sidestep, that explains a lot” I look at her “Well if you asked sooner I would have told you” she look at me above her glasses “Really?” “Yes” she look at me looking for lies, I give her none “Then tell me how were you as a teen?” I look at her in surprise “Well that not what a was expecting, but I didn’t really have a normal upbringing, I did was I was told. My caretaker weren’t the best, so I just tried to be as useful as I could” I tell her trying not to dive to deep into that topic. She nod her head, then look around the room “I say good riddance to those years” I rise my glass “Cheers”

We talk for sometime until we both catch a look of someone in the crowd. Ortega. I growl at him “Merde” I hear the doctor behind me. I was going to walk to him when the doctor grab my arm “Let go somewhere more quiet,no?” I snap back as soon as I hear her voice “Of cour-” I start but she pull me into a hallway, with a strength you didn’t knew she had, after we get to the empty hallway, she stop “My apologies” she collected herself pretty fast and is acting back to her suave self “Don’t worry about it, I think we both saw a person we both rather avoid” she look back at the door “Yes, but I’m certain they wouldn't recognize me, but I wont take any chances. If you know what I mean” I nod, cautions is what keeps us alive “Same here” she rise a brow “A question ma cheri. Aren’t you afraid they would see your face and recognize you?” I chuckle at that “Doctor, your not the only paranoid one here. I hide my identity so well the only a hand full of people know my face and your one of them, none of the Ranger knows my face” she look surprise at me “Why is that?” she ask “Well that my dear doctor that is a good question” I look at her eyes “Dodging the question,now?” she rise a brow, I laugh and shake my head “I have enemies before I was a hero, powerful enemies. I stayed hidden trusting no one. But that would have been a lie, I did started trusting them. Then the Heartbreak fiasco went down. The people I was running from found me. That mean someone told them that I was there” she place a hand on my shoulder, when I started shaking in anger “I think I always knew I wouldn’t belong with them they never treated me as part of them, Ortega was always trying to make a full-fledged hero but never giving me the space I wanted. Steel was always suspicious of me since day one. They made my feel like I was a abnormal more then I already knew” I grab her hand and place a kiss on top “Thank you, for making me feel normal” I use my words careful “I’m not someone that many people would hear me out” I take a step closer to her “I really doubt that” she say looking at my eyes, I give a sad smile “You would be surprise” I’m standing as close as allow myself to be, I can’t stop myself from looking from her eyes to her lips, but I don’t dare to move another muscle not wanting to scared her or make her hate me. She cups my face and I lean against it “Have you ever kiss someone before?” she ask pull me closer “You would be my first” I answer her before she kiss me. I tense up but soon calm down I wrap a hand on her back and the other in her hair. She pull away and I lean my head against her, I must look like an idiot by the way I’m smiling “That my dear doctor was amazing” she chuckles softly “Yo puppy, its almost time” I sigh as Ace start talking reminding me, we are on borrow time “Loud and clear, we will be leaving soon” I answer grabbing her hand “Good I’ll be waiting by the limo” I take the earpiece and hand it to the doctor, as we start walking back to the crowd “Here my brother will be going with you to the hotel, I’ll see you as soon as I’m done” I tell her, grabbing her hand I kiss it “Good luck” I grin as I grab the flower I have in my chest and give it to her “With what you built for me, I don’t need it”

In the Hospital  
I enter a room making everyone focus on everything else, ignoring me. I turn the corner looking for a specific rooms “Ah there you are” I open the door to find Ortega hook up on machines, unconscious. Good this make my job easier. I go and hook up the bomb under their head, I make sure that no one is going to enter this room and no one is walking of this alive. Stepping into the busy hallways, I start looking fo r golden boy room “Where could you… there!” in the end of the hallway I peep my head inside and see no one, I keep everyone way from me as I start setting the other bomb I have. After I finish admire my work before going back into to halls full with people “Now where is the security room?” I smirk as I found it “Should hurry up, I don’t want to keep the dear doctor waiting”

In the hotel  
I straighten suit and fix my hair “How do I look?” I turn to Ace, he give me the thumps up and a tired smile “Your killing it” I sigh in relief then the limo stop at the hotel “See you in a few days, Ace” I say before stepping out and heading inside. I reach the floor where the doctor should be and open the room door “Doctor?” I walk inside and go to the balcony where I can see the museum up in flames. The firefighter trying to control it. I turn to my left and see the doctor there looking at museum with a little smile on her face “Like what you saw?” I ask her pouring us a drinks, I walk to her and hand her the drink and lean against the chair “I did put on a show just for you, and before I forget the fireworks” I pull out a phone and press a bottom, then a loud explosion was heard coming from our right “What was that?” she stand up “That my dear doctor, firework that sound like sweet revenge” I take a sip of my drink “Did you blow up the Memorial Hospital?” she stand up looking at the now burning building “Yes, its not hard to know where they where going to take the injured Ranger. So I planned to get rid as many as I could in one go” she turn to me, with a surprise expression “Won’t this make you the primal suspect?” I go and stand next to her and shake my head “No, the owner of the hospital as been receiving some threats this past few years but nothing has never happen. Until tonight” I smirk as a take a sip “How long have you plan this?” I look at the night sky “3 or 4 years, the museum was an added bonus. I was planning to attack the Rangers separated but killing two bird with one stone, its better then I would have ever imagine” I smirk seeing the city in chaos, after awhile of silence “Why name yourself Shadow?” I scratch my chin “Everyone is scare on what lies in the dark, shadows are everywhere and everyone has a shadow. That they try to hide behind smile, riches and powers, and I’m here to tear down their wall revealing what lies in the darkness” the doctor hum and smirks “And hear I thought it was because you thought it sounded cool” she tease me “Please don’t remind me” I sigh, I told her about a few names I though before choosing Sidestep. She smile at me, smiling back I lean down but stop waiting for her pull back or lean forward, she close her eyes and I do the same. I put a hand on her waist and another holding the rail, pining her there. We deepen the kiss, she put on hand on the back of my neck and another on the edge of my suit tugging it, I pull back and lean my head against her and we are both smiling.

In an office  
I walk inside and give a small suitcase to Dr.Mortum. She look at me with a puzzle look “A bonus, the suit was more amazing that I could ever hope for it to be. An you more then earn it” I explain myself and she open it and her eyes go wide “Ma-” I smile, I like leaving her lost for words. She put the suitcase away “Well my dear Doctor, I’m sad to say that I don’t have excuses so we can keep meeting more frequently, now that finish your work” I stand up, I frown not wanting to stop seeing the doctor “Well, we can still see each other, if you want ma cheri?” she ask me and I give her the biggest smile I can muster “I would love that, are you free Sunday night?”

Spoon  
I fall of my bed, gasping for air. I start punching the floor, hitting stuff always calms me. I look out the wind down and see the sunrise. I take a shower and go to the dog park. Its been a few months from my debut, it only lasted a few days before the hospital was the focus. A few doctors, nurses and the owner were found out that they trafficked organ, drugs, mods and bodies to who ever needed it and had the money to afford it. That make my debut a success making everyone know me but focus their anger somewhere else. Lay down on the grass, enjoying the surroundings and the dogs. A few of the owner know I’m a regular here. I have help few of them like the old lady, her stepson wanted to keep all the inheritance when his father got kill and leave her to rot, but suddenly evidence that only killer wound know has find out pointing out that he was the killer. She was crying when she told me this, I told her everything was going to work out and next the evidence pop out. She know I had to do with it, she hugs me every time we see each other and invite me sometimes to dinner, she has 3 dogs; Chip, Raisin, and Mint. She was a pastry chef, then the 4 dogs come running towards me their mix-breed but one is a greyhound, a gray one,white one, a spotted one and a black one, I sit up and start petting them “Hey there girls, and who is this?” I turn towards the gray one with the muzzle and grab its collar “Spoon, now we only need a dog name cream and another one ice” I say petting them by turn. I throw a stick for them to fetch Spoon reach it first but can’t grab it, there girls grab it and the three bring it together “Good work girls and you to boy” I rub his stomach “Mint, Chip, Raisin. Time to go!” I hear Linda calling the girls, they bark at me then turn around “Bye Shada dear, I’ll call you when I comeback from my trip!” I wave them goodbye, I keep rubbing Spoon stomach. They I hear heavy foot step behind me and Spoon tails start to wag like crazy ‘Must be the owner’ I stop petting him and watch him run towards a familiar person ‘Steel’ I hold back a growl, I put a fake smile at him, and start walking away “Sidestep” I stop dead on my track and turn slowly towards him “So its really its you” I narrow my eyes at him “I think your mistaking me for my sister” I lie to him, he cross his arms “I didn’t know Sidestep had a sister” I shrug easing the tension on them “She knew that, if she let it known I could get hurt. That why she never showed her face, she didn’t want to me to be mistaken for her” I turn fully to him “And knowing that, How did you know my sister face? I know that you two never got along, if she never showed her face to any one how did you know?” he look a little guilty when I say that “I found photos about her autopsy, and they showed her face” I trace the scar in my face “I see, I got the news a little to late. I was out of the states on work related matter, I didn’t even get to see her body” I say looking as sad as possible, I should be awarded an Oscar for this acting, he tense up but say nothing. I look at the sky and give a sad smile “I hope your at peace Sasha” I turn to him “I must be going but thank you, Marshall” I kneel down and pet Spoon “Bye Spoon” I get up and he awkwardly waves me goodbye.

Nightmare  
I punch the wall missing the mirror by an inch, I gasping for air. Rip my clothes off and then take a shower from ice cold to scorching hot, I grab my phone and call the doctor, I know her number by heart. After a few rings she pick up “Yes?” I relax a little just hearing her voice “Can I come over?” she stop what she doing “Its everything okey?” her concern bleed over “I need to see you” I tell her I lean over the sink taking deep breaths “Of course, ma cheri. I’ll them know that your coming” I sigh in relief “See you soon”.

I enter the lab, and spot the doctor with her stained cargo pants and orange t-shirt. She hear to door closing and walk towards me “Really miss this place” I smile at her “An here I thought it was me” I smile and kiss her deeply “When your not next to me. I’m always missing you” she caresses my cheek and kiss my cheek. I lean my head against her shoulder and hug her, enjoying having her close. She started to talking then she turn back to her work. I laugh and sit down next to her, and watch her work. When she finish she smile and turn towards “I have your favorite ice cream” I perk up at that “Fetch me the ice cream I’ll make you coffee” she grin at me “Deal” I hate bitter stuff, the face of the doctor when I told her that I don’t drink coffee was priceless, she leaned against the chair she was sitting at “How to you survive?” she ask me, I cross my legs and lean against one of my hands “By sheer willpower alone, my dear doctor” she shake her head “Tell me the truth, did you made a deal with the devil?” I laugh and shake my head “No” I take a bite from the vanilla cake I was having. I smile at the memories as I finish making her coffee, she sitting on the sofa with the bowl of vanilla ice cream, I lean against the armrest and she leans against me “Trade ya” she chuckles as we trade addictions “Still can’t believe you don’t like chocolate!” she almost sit down but I pull her back “Your the only the only chocolate I need” she groans at that and I start to laugh “I should really kick you out” I lean down kiss her lips tasting the bitter coffee “Don’t be so bitter, my dear” this time she hit my leg “To the chair of shame with you” I groan as I get up and sit on a plastic chair that has my name, I pout “I hate this chair” doctor points a finger to a burn metal table “I said I was sorry, how should I know the if I let the soldering touching something would catch fire!” I bite the spoon full ice cream glaring at the table “Its common sense!” she yells at me “Its common sense for you, I was never taught this stuff” I defend myself, the farm wanted weapons not simple workers “Your caretaker should at least-” for a second everything go dark “They never cared for me, they only wanted a weapon!” when I snap out of it, and see the chair and the bowl on the floor “Shada?” I jump at my name, I turn slowly towards the doctor. Who as her hands extended towards me low as she gets closer, I take a step back “Its okey ma cheri. I’m sorry. I’m not going to hurt you” I fall to me knees, she comes slowly trying not to spook me. She kneel in front of me, and grabs my face and start caressing my cheek “Don’t cry” I let her do that, I close my eyes concentrating on her voice and her touch. After while I calm down “I’m sorry” I get up and walk to the chair and bowl and pick them both up, a place the chair where it was and walk to the sink and place the bowl there. I sigh closing my eyes when I open then they land on a knife “Don’t” she place a hand on top of mine and pull me away, she found out on day when that I cut myself when she grab my wrist and it was bleeding, now she always trying to make me stop if she feel I’m going to do. She guide me to the bedroom, she sit on the bed and pull me on top of her “Do you want to talk about it?” I shake my head, I put my head on her chest enjoying the steady beats, she start running her hands on my hair knowing how much I love it, I slowly drift to sleep the last thing I hear is “I’ll be here waiting till your ready, ma cherie”

Auction  
I fix my scarf again, looking around the casino. I’m waiting for the Dr. Mortum to arrive. Standing with the door behind me, I’m standing in alert . If I was wearing a earpiece someone would mistake me for security, then something grab my arm, I look down and see a short man there “Hey I been watching standing there for the past half hour, need some company?” the look on his face tell me everything I need to no without the need to use my powers, when I was going to answer someone cut me off “I would like if you took your filthy hands off my girlfriend” I smile hearing her voice and the man look annoyed then he look at her and his eyes go wide and back away raptly before running away “Impre-” the words leave my mouth and my eyes go wide, when I turn around and see what she wearing orange detailing that make the black dress pop. I close my mouth and walk to her and kiss her “You look amazing” leaning my head against her “You look rather dashing yourself” she give me a peck on my cheek. I offer my arm and she accept it.

We both enter our cards DS, I leave her looking at her gun and start look for someone that I know its here “Lady Shroud it been long time since we last saw each other” I give a small bow, the only reason Ace is alive it because of me. I payed his debt with Lord Amber. He was freed and under my wing he stay away from Lord Amber casinos and he can live another day “Little Shady, I see your doing well” I buy her a drink. I look at the the people that are coming in and see one the caught my attention ‘Lady Argent’ I growl and Shroud notice “We have a hero in here” I tell her pointing at Lady Argent dress up “And here I thought I was going to have quiet night” I get up from where I’m sitting “I’ll deal with this” I pull my scarf and unfold it. It transforms into a white cloak and I pull a another scarf and wrap it around my face exposing only my eyes “Dammit the doctor must be looking for me” I look and see the auction has started. I better hurry. I put my hand on her shoulder feeling her cool skin, she tense up and I lean to her ear “You better leave, Lady Argent before think get ugly in here” I step away “And how to you think you are?” she hiss at me almost hitting me with the horns “My lady you wound me” she tense up “Shadow” I open my hands “The one and only, and I’m trying to enjoy my night. I don’t need you to ruin it, leave now or I turn all this room against you” she look around and spots Shroud who is most likely watching from a far “Fine” I smirk as she pass by me “Good, I’ll walk you to the door” I said with a little smug in my tone “Don’t need to rub it in” I follow her to the door then jog to the auction room there bringing the Doctor’s gun, when the bidding start I keep to the back of the room away from the doctor who is near the front “Sold to the person in the white cloak in the back” I start walking to where I need to pick it up. As I grab it I turn and jump back when I see the doctor with murder in her eyes. She mustn't know its me under this, not that I blame her a rarely use white “A present, for my dear doctor” her eyes go wide when she hears my voice “Ma cheri?” I take the cloak and wrap it around my neck again and pull the scarf off my face. She walk towards me and kiss me deeply “Its that why you disappear?” I shake my head “No, but it those not matter anymore” I wrap a arm around her waist “Did they sell the Lightsword already?” she hold the gun close to her chest “I think it the next it-” I warp myself around her as I hear an explosion go off. The dampeners are off, and everything comes rushing to me “URG Fucking hell” I curse as I get up and pull the doctor from the floor, my ears are ringing everything feels far away. I push her to the wall, keeping her safe from the panicking crowd fighting to get out, turn towards the explosion happen and see Lady Argent fighting with Shroud, growls and run towards them “Ma cheri!?” I hear the doctor calling my name but it fade into the chaos in the room. I pull the scarf back into my face, Shroud was pin down by Argent and I see the lightsword I wanted on the floor near them, I roll toward it to built momentum and slam against Argent who was to focus on one opponent. She rolls away an I wince, it felt like hitting a wall. I notice a she has a bag on her back “Stealing? I think that’s my job” I tell her I turn on the sword it glows red. I run to her but roll to her left and Shroud it her from the right, when Argent turn to her I hit her in the back. After a few minutes she hits Shroud and send her flying to the doors as I jump to attack her, she swings and hits me on my stomach sending me flying toward a wall, the air leave my lungs. I start to gasping for air and Argent comes closer I lean against the wall trying to make the world stop spinning “You should have stayed out of this” she say grab my cloak and rise a fist “STAY AWAY FROM HER!” I hear the doctor voice booming in the room, she standing pointing her gun at Argent, when she turns around toward the doctor, I unhook the cloak an jump into action and roll away from her. I throw myself to the floor when I see her pulling the trigger, I shake my head and see the bag that Argent was carrying in front of me, I grab it then I feel a mind that I wished it would be gone forever. Catastrofiend. I tense up I tighten my wall trying to keep him out of my head, its look like its lost then it set hit sight on the Doctor who is trying to shoot the gun again but it out of power, it rise it hand for a hit “NO!” I slam against the doctor pushing her away from the attack, but I get in the way of it. I cry in pain the blades cut cleanly as it passes through my shoulder. I focus its mind on Argent. I grab the bag and pull the doctor from the floor. I push her forward keeping an eye behind us, I groan as the wound stings with every step I take.  
We finally reach the top floor, I keep pushing the doctor towards the outside not wanting to find out how sturdy is the building. When we reach the outside, I lean against the wall holding my shoulder “Hold on ma cheri. I’ll get my car” she pull out her glasses “I don’t think the valet it working right now, my dear” I grip the wound and start cursing as tears keep running down my face. Then I see the doctor’s car stop in front of us and the doors pop open “Come now, ma cheri let get out of here” she help me up and I sag into the seat “Stay with me, don’t die on me” I laugh then regret it “I been through worst, I cheated death countless ti…” I stop talking as the world start getting darker, Slap. I open my eyes wide and turn to the doctor who is driving with a cold look on her face “Stay awake, please” the last word a whisper “I will” she cut through traffic likes its nothing.

Showing her  
We enter the lab, I throw the bag into the table and open it. A hand land on my uninjured shoulder “We need to treat your shoulder, ma cheri” I turn to her, if I let her do it she is going to find the tattoos “I can take care of it” then a hand land on my injured shoulder “Fuck” I lean towards it “Sit down, I’ll be back” she push me to a chair an enters the bedroom, I sigh and start taking off my ruined suit, I stop in the last layer of clothe, my hand are shaking so bad that I cant grab the bottoms, the fear of loosing the doctor it to much. I try to get up, but my legs wont move, tears start to run down my face. Then I hear footstep behind me “Ma cheri, what wrong?” she kneel in front of me, now she is wearing a t-shirt and cargo short, I lean forward and kiss her trying to express as many emotions as I can into it “I’m sorry” she look lost and confuse, I lean back and put a hand on top on my eyes, letting her start working on my shoulder. I bite into my cloak as she stitches my wound close. She finish up, and I finally move my hand out of my face, the doctor is looking at the tattoos on my shoulder “Its this-” I roll my shoulder “Yeah” I throw my cloak over it, hiding it “Have you ever heard, what a coucko before?” she nod “You are seen one right now” she look directly into my eyes “I been running all this time, even before Sidestep, that why I never showed anybody my face. The few that knew the better. I never let anyone to close to me for them to find out” her eyes go wide and stand up, I do too with a wince “But what happen when you got hurt? I know you got serious injured more then one occasion” I put my hand on my chest tracing a three large scars there if they when deeper I wound have died “I took care of it, alone” she put a hand on my cheek “You shouldn’t have too” I lean against her hand, giving her a sad smile. She wipe a tear from my face “Its this why, you always wearing so much clothes and never took things further? Fear about been found out?” I take a shaky breath and nod “I wanted tell you sooner but I always chicken out at the last second, please believe when I tell you doctor that I… I love you” I grab her hand and pull my head toward her, tears are coming faster and I’m almost gasping for air, she leans her head against mine “Shh ma cheri, calm down” I taking slow breath until I calm down. She pull me towards the bedroom “You need to take a shower, and wash way the blood” I tense up, her dark eyes soften at my reaction, she put a had on my cheek “Your going to be alright ma cheri” I relax and nod my head “I’ll bring you something for you to wear” after that I take a shower seen all the bruises cover my body like the tattoos do.  
After I finish taking a shower, wearing short the reveal my legs and a shirt showing my arms ‘You can do this, she is worth the risk’ I keep telling myself as I enter the lab. I stop an look st the doctor who is looking as the contents, I walk to her and leans to look over her shoulder and read the paper she has in her hand, she’s skipping over the pages and I’m having a hard time catching what I’m reading. She gives me the paper when she finish as she soon turn her attention to the suit. I start reading the documents, my eyes go wide as soon as I understand what we have on our hands now “Well, my dear doctor. Look like we hit jackpot tonight” I smile and look at my tattoos ‘I will be soon free of this prison” 

This will continue growing as the game get released


End file.
